Corrupted Love
by xxAmaya
Summary: The Four Girls to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pranks, boys, and evil teachers get mixed into their lives as they go through school.But something was happening in the outside world. A secret army was building. Full Summary Inside
1. Face First

"They were fit for each other and nothing or nobody could break them up. They were the most popular girls in third year along with being the most feared in the entire school. Nothing and nobody could stop them (except the Headmistress, of course)." Kristen, Amaya, Kaylie and Rosette go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best of friends. Pranks, boys, and evil teachers get mixed into their lives as they go through their 5th year. Little did they know of what was happening in the outside world. A secret army was building. A war was coming. The smell of fear and deceit was in the air. Can they make it through the year and still be friends? Are they powerful enough to stop the secret evil plaguing the magical community? Can they save their family and loved ones? Maybe - maybe not.  
**Post-DH , in the time of Harry's children, beware of spoilers. Rated "T" for strong language and some mature ( and slightly immature themes.).**

* * *

Random fanfic me and my crazy friends thought up , creds go to Vivi , Lin , and Kat , lurve yu guyss  
Disclaimer: My friends and i don't own Harry Potter. PFFT. If we did , do you HONESTLY think we would be posting stuff on a free website /. Yeahh...anyways , i might be able to steal Luna's wand while shes checking for blubbering humdingers...yeahh...enjoy the chapter! Ohh and please review :3

Chapter 1- Face First

"Did you see Riley's face when the toilet exploded!," gasped Amaya Rodriguez during breakfast on Monday morning as she tried not to laugh long enough to actually _say_ the sentence.

"HA! Chyeah! And she came out of the bathroom and totally freaked at us while she was covered in water and who knows what! I bet she'll smell for a week tops," laughed Kristen Kidden.

"Don't forget how she tried– and failed- to jinx you, Kristen. Those slugs though, were _very_ gross. I really didn't need to see that. Plus, I almost broke a nail trying to help you heave Riley into the closet!," said Kaylie Anderson as she checked her hot pink nails. Kristen smiled back jokingly with a gleam in her eye.

"That was genius Kristen. But don't you think those cats were a bit overboard, Amaya? I mean we'll get caught soon enough, but….," said Rosette Skittle worriedly.

"You're a party pooper Rosette," mocked Amaya. This earned her a punch in the arm from Rosette, "OW! Geez Rosette!" she said sarcastically. Rosette's hits NEVER hurt.

"Any who…who's our next target?," asked Kaylie in a mocking, dramatic voice. All four girls fell silent at the Gryffindor house table, all thinking of who to prank next.

The foursome had been best friends since they met in a muggle kindergarten. They bonded like long-lost sisters. That bond had never been changed or tested.

Amaya was the shy, klutzy one who always had her head in some cloud. Also, she happened to be _extremely_, hyper, violent, short tempered, forgetful and even annoying sometimes. Her hair was brown and she had glasses. She was of muggle parentage and was completely surprised when she got her owl from Hogwarts.

Kaylie was the girliest of the four. Her long, straight black hair was always in some new style and she was always equipped with the latest lip gloss in case of an emergency. She was half-blood (muggle mother, wizard father).

Kristen was the "athlete". Her curly chocolate brown hair was either worn down or in a pony tail. She was pure-blood and loved to be on her broomstick. Kristen was completely violent and dangerous when mad so _no _one crossed her. At all. She, also, was always the one to come up with the best pranks. They were usually the ones that were given the harshest punishment- but only if she was caught.

And last but not in the very least was, Rosette. She was also a klutz who could trip over her own two feet- no laces or rocks required. She never had her dark brown hair up and she too wore glasses over her dark brown eyes. She was the voice of reason when the others went a little too far or didn't do their homework. Rosette acted like a little girl sometimes but is loved (and we mean _loved_) by everyone. She was muggleborn and acted like it- completely clueless.

They were fit for each other and nothing or nobody could break them up. They were the most popular girls in third year along with being the most feared in the entire school. Nothing and nobody could stop them (except the Headmistress, of course).

"Oh I know!," an evil grin crossed Kristen's face as she said this.

"Scorpius," all four girls said in unison, and then laughed. Scorpius was a boy in Slytherin who the girls loved to play pranks on. He usually got pranked three times a week by them, just because he was a stuck up prick, like his father, Draco Malfoy. Whenever they played a prank on Scorpius, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter would generously help out in anyway they could. They had heard many stories from their parents and had promised to Ron Weasley (Rose's father and Albus' uncle) that they would try their hardest to not become friends with him. Well, it worked. So now, Albus, Rose, Amaya, Rosette, Kaylie and Kristen had, of course, become enemies with him ever since.

"So what are we doing this ti-," Amaya broke off as Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts appeared at her shoulder with a somber expression as if this happened too many times.

"Miss Rodriguez, I have been hearing complaints about your work and the inappropriate things doodled on it," as Professor McGonagoll said this, Kaylie grabbed Amaya's homework and laughed out loud.

On the parchment was Amaya's homework, only there were many doodles of "W.P." surrounded by hearts on the page. At the sight of this, even Rosette gave a small snort into her cereal.

McGonagall gave her a scathing look and continued with Amaya, "You'll be receiving detention tonight in Professor Longbottom's office at seven thirty sharp. If I even hear you were a _minute _late, you'll be serving detention in my office for a week. Do you understand me?," Professor McGonagall snapped at Amaya, "And if you other ladies play _another_ prank today, I _will _suspend you. Have a nice day. Remember Miss Rodriguez, seven thirty sharp in Professor Longbottom's office. No later."

"Got it Professor. Professor Slughorn's office at nine fifty three sharp," Amaya said with an innocent look up at the Headmistress. The other girls had a very hard time concealing giggles, as did some other children along the house table.

"Miss Rodriguez! Honestly, you are starting to be quite the nuisance. I should see that Profe-,"

"Honestly Professor, I know what to do! It was a joke. I'm very sorry!," Amaya crossed her fingers under the table. Kristen let out a little giggle that only Rosette and Kaylie heard. Rosette kicked her under the table and Kristen doubled over in her seat in even bigger silent giggles than before

"You better be Miss Rodriguez," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Miss Kidden I don't know what's so funny but I hope you'll do us some good on Saturday in the match. I can't stand to lose to Ravenclaw this year. They had they're fun last year," This shut Kristen up good. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup for two years in a row; one of which was last year when Kristen was picked for the team to be the new Chaser. She had fumbled at the worst possible moment and Ravenclaw had come out winning. That was a very bad topic to talk about in front of her. Kristen would've probably punched Professor McGonagall if she hadn't been the Headmistress. Kristen hung her head and didn't say anything except a quiet "Yes Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and went down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house tables. When she was out of earshot Rosette was the one who talked first.

"Do you think that was wise Amaya?"

"What was wise?"

Rose Weasley's flaming red hair came into view as she sat herself down beside Kristen and across from Rosette. Albus Potter, her cousin, sat down on Kristen's other side between her and Kaylie. "What's wise, eh? And what's the matter with Kristen? I've never heard her say anything to a teacher in that tone. Well unless it was…OH… never mind. Anyway, what was wise?," asked Rose again hurriedly.

"Oh nothing!," said Amaya looking away from Rose's eye's. Knowing Rose she would freak at what she had just done. Rose was bookish and (although no one said it to her face) a know-it-all.

"Here Rose. It's totally hilarious!," Kaylie passed Rose Amaya's homework with the doodles on it.

"Don't freak though. We've got to plan a prank on Scorpius first," Kristen said, grinning evilly again.

Rose only had to glance at the piece of parchment and then throw it to Albus to read with a disgusted expression. Albus laughed as he looked at the parchment and handed it back to Amaya, still laughing. Rosette explained what happened with Professor McGonagall. Amaya's face grew red as her friend got ready to tell her off. But before Rose could get a word in Kaylie cut her off.

"So what's like this _great _plan to prank Scorpius, get Amaya out of detention early and obviously like not get caught by McGonagall then?," asked Kaylie skeptically.

"You'll see," said Kristen coyly, winking at Kaylie.  
Amaya rolled her eyes; it was too early in the morning to keep up with Kristen's playful mysteriousness. She reached for the jug of pumpkin juice, and then swore loudly as it spilt all over the table, staining the table cloth bright orange.

"Gosh Amaya! You're such a klutz!" Rosette said as everybody saved their homework from the pumpkin juice's destructive path.  
"Keh! Look who's talking." Amaya snorted back as Rosette dropped her potions homework into Kaylie's oatmeal.

"Ugh. Honestly, I like totally have no idea why I even bother to have breakfast around you two!," said Kaylie angrily as she plucked Rosette's homework from her breakfast, "It's almost time to go to Defense anyway. Let's go. Oh, ew! Now there's oatmeal under my fingernails!..."

"Oh alright," said Kristen. It was Kristen's turn to roll her eyes. Obviously she felt her time was being wasted in class while she could be planning a huge prank. She heaved a dramatic sigh and stood up, "Hey, so Amaya, do you think we should teach Kaylie how to _use_ a broomstick for more than just a 'nail polish ruiner'?"

Amaya, Kaylie, Rose and Albus laughed as they got up and joined the throng of students that were leaving the Great Hall. Rosette was left behind to clean up, and as soon as she noticed that the others had left, she hastily got up to follow them. As she lifted her leg to jump over the bench, her foot slipped in a puddle of pumpkin juice, and she fell face first into the cold stone floor, bringing the bench with her.

Rosette was soaking wet and all her homework and books were strewn all over the floor from falling out of her bag. Now students were crowding around her, pointing and laughing. Although this did happen a lot, it never got too old for the students of Hogwarts. Rosette had gone red in the face and started scrambling around for her stuff.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP! HELP ME! HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!," she yelled out. When she caught all the stares from everyone around her she started yelling some more, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HUH?"

Albus, who had come back to see where Rosette had gone to and what the commotion was about, wasn't too surprised to find her on the floor in the middle of it all. He made his way through the crowd, getting jostled by everyone on the way and almost losing his glasses, he finally got to Rosette.

"So how's it down there?," he said sarcastically.

"Don't start with me now, Albus Severus Potter!," Rosette said severely as he bent down to help her up and collect her things.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before we're late and get detention," Albus pointed out.

"What a day…," sighed Rosette sadly.

* * *

The End- For Now! Mwa ha ha ha!Please Review :D


	2. What You Thought You Knew And More!

Hereeess Chapter 2!!  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter , and i failed to retrieve Luna's wand :( Neville tried to curse me, and missed of course, but sent the book shelf toppling over on me :(

Chapter 2- What You Thought You Knew (And More)

The rest of the day was just as uneventful as that morning's breakfast. All along the corridors students laughed and pointed at Rosette as she passed. Kristen, Amaya and Kaylie were always there by her side ready to yell (or possibly curse) at anyone who did. In fact, Amaya almost got into a fight with a Ravenclaw sixth year before Kaylie called it off and performed the bat-bogey hex on the huge Ravenclaw. They ran away laughing and were almost late for Potions.

Potions was a spectacular mess. Rosette and Kaylie were partners, as always. Rosette never really understood the directions that were written on the board at the front of the classroom and that, coupled with her bad sight, and terrible hand-eye coordination, made her immensely horrible at Potions. Kaylie was no better. She was always afraid of getting something in her hair, chipping her nails, or who knows what else. She didn't help much so Rosette was basically left to fend for herself.

Well, together, they succeeded in making colourful fireworks and bubbles that shot around the classroom. Although they were supposed to be making a sleeping potion, but they received two marks for effort from Professor Slughorn. This time though, their classmates thought the fireworks were amazing and praised them for it on the way to their next class. Amaya and Kristen were the most impressed. They had made a perfect sleeping potion and gotten full marks but would of gladly traded that for making their potion explode into colourful fireworks. The foursome laughed about it with the others and finally after another few hours in Arithmancy (which Rosette was surprising very good at), Tranfiguration, and Charms they finally made it to dinner.

Amaya scarfed down three courses and even managed to have extra dessert before the others hardly open their mouths. She chugged down half a gallon of pumpkin juice at an amazing speed and got up from her place at the table. She knew she couldn't be late. If she got a week's worth of detention she would never get to prank Scorpius (which was just out of the question for these girls)!

The other girls watched with wide open mouths.

"Are you sure you're not related to my dad?" Rose said, awe clearly etched in every one of her pretty features.

Amaya laughed and waved good bye carelessly and headed gracefully for Professor Longbottoms office. That is until she tripped over a fallen book and a fell , face first to the cold, hard floor. She picked herself up , repaired her glasses , and carried on. This happened too often to care.

* * *

Amaya wove down the sweeping lawns of Hogwarts and let her thoughts wander as she walked. "_Will_" she thought.

Will Peters was an extremely handsome, muscular, handsome, smart, handsome, funny, handsome, mysterious, handsome, strong and handsome Gryffindor fourth year that all the girls of Hogwarts obsessed over. Was handsome mentioned? And hot? Everyone knew he was a hopeful for prefect next year. He looked the part too; tall, handsome, perfect black hair that framed his face very nicely, ice blue eyes that pierced your heart every time you looked into them. Amaya sighed as she thought of his perfection then looked down at herself and sighed once more. "_What were the chances of him asking __**this**__ out?_" she thought sadly. "_Ah well. A girl can dream right?_"

Amaya finally made it to Professor Longbottom's office located in a small room off one of the green houses. She smirked and knocked on the door.

"One second- OW!" she heard the professor yell. "Come in!"

"What happened sir?" asked Amaya politely as she closed the door behind her and settled into a seat. Professor Longbottom had a tendency to hurt himself a few times a day. Well, more than a few. This time he was clutching his left hand which was bleeding into a cloth.

"Oh, nothing really. That Venomous Tentacula can really bite. It's still at it's teething stage." He whacked the plant that was sitting on his desk and creeping slowly towards him. "Now, for your detention. Please watch me carefully as I show you what to do."

"Yes sir." Amaya said as she prepared for the boring task ahead of her.

* * *

The big, wooden front doors of Hogwarts opened as a group of fourth year Gryffindors stepped out into the fading sunlight. They descended the steps and made their way to the quidditch pitch obviously to go have a ride on their broomsticks. The tall boy in the front of the group was Will Peters in all his perfection. They walked down the sweeping lawns and continued onto the pitch.

* * *

"So, you think it's time yet?" whispered Kaylie in the almost empty Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah maybe…I wish Amaya would get out sooner but I guess we're on our own tonight. Not that that's a problem of course. We'll just have to work extra hard; for Amaya." whispered Kristen back. "Okay so let's go over the first part of the plan first. So we go down the lawns and I'll have my Firebolt 3002 with me so we don't look suspision. Then we'll follow Scorpius and somehow one of us will try to get him by the lake. That's when phase two kicks in." Kristen winked at the four people around her.

"Okay. Let's go!" whispered Albus.

"So you guys want to watch my new move?" said Kristen loudly enough so people at the next table could hear.

"Yeah let's head out now before it gets too dark," chimed in Rose catching on. Kristen went to get her top-of-the-line broomstick, came back down and met the others outside the portrait hole. They made their way through the corridors and to the front doors. They stood behind the great, wooden door, waiting for Scorpius to walk by. (Albus had seen him walk outside earlier while Kristen went to get her broom.)

* * *

Scorpius finally came strolling by the castle front doors fifteen minutes later, just as Amaya came up the lawns from her detention.

' _Oh god what does Scorpion face want NOW? I wonder if he got pranked yet…awh probably not. No scars. Kristen would make SURE there were scars…'  
_"What do YOU want, Scorpion Face?" she sniggered, stalking past him, not once meeting his eyes. She shoved her hands into her pockets, searching for her wand. This was the PERFECT opportunity to curse the unsuspecting Slytherin.  
"Very original, mud-blood." He shot back.  
"I'd rather be a mud blood that be related to a scum bag like you." She retorted, giving him an acid glare. Then she instantly regretted it. Kristen's mother was Pure-blood and related to everyone –even this ass crack.  
"You know. I don't think your friend would like that. You know, my _cousin._ And I'm starting to get a different view of mud bloods. They're not that bad." He said, walking in front of her and leaning against the wall that was bathed in the light of the setting sun.  
"Your in my way. MOVE." Amaya ordered, whipping out her wand and trying to decide which curse to cast on him.  
It all happened too fast.

One second Scorpius had his wand out. And the next second Amaya's own wand went flying out of her hand.  
"I don't need my wand to beat you. My fists are enough." She said, spreading her feet into an aggressive pose.  
"Oh no you don't." said Scorpius, smirking slightly, and moving towards her.

Before she knew it, Scorpius had grabbed her side with his free hand, and roughly pushed her against the wall.  
"URGH! Put. Me. DOWN." She screamed, punching him between every word. The last punch made contact with his cheek , but she was pretty sure her knuckles were more damaged than his face. _Was he always this strong_?!  
"Someone needs to learn to keep they're hands to themselves." He chuckled quietly, like enjoying an inside joke, moving his hand from her waist , and grabbing her wrists.

Scorpius had Amaya's arms pinned above her head. She was still screaming but could hardly move. His face was inches from hers and he was trying to tell her something. But she wasn't hearing it. She was yelling at him to put her down.

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL. We're doing this my way whether you like it or not." Scorpius yelled, his pale gray eyes seething with anger. His face was barley inches from hers, and it was getting closer. WAY too close.  
_'No! This is my first kiss and he's not having it!' _Amaya struggled and squirmed, but she was pressed firmly against the wall. She could feel the cool tip of Scorpius' wand against her neck. If she moved, she'd probably get stunned, and Scorpius could do whatever he pleased. _Ick_. She shuddered at that thought.  
His face was right in front of hers now, thier lips almost touching.  
_'It's too late. I cant do anything now." _Amaya thought. Going limp in Scorpius' hands, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Again, it happened in a blur.  
Six different coloured lights came streaming towards them.  
"RELASHIO!" was only one of the spells and curses that Amaya could make out through all the shouting before she fell to the ground. It was yelled by a velvet smooth male voice that she could not completely recognize… who's was it?

Amaya fell to the ground, hitting her head on a nearby rock. She lay there crumpled into a messy ball.  
Albus, Rose, Kaylie, Kristen, and Rosette, had all been watching this scene in complete and utter horror. For a few soconds they did nothing- struck dumb by what he was doing. To a "_Mud blood _".As soon as Scorpius had made a move towards Amaya, they all cursed him at once, joined by Will as he came back early from flying with his friends.

Will rushed to Amaya discarding his broom, and he picked her up off the floor. He held her in his arms. Scorpius (who had been knocked back by the curses) crawled across the floor, his face and body unrecognizable with the mix of curses.

Kristen ran at Scorpius with her broomstick above her head as soon as he tried to get up and run away. She smacked him hard in his back and he was winded. He fell to the floor once again. Kristen continued to pound the snot out of Scorpius and was thoroughly enjoying every minute. He yelled and squirmed and this made Kristen laugh. "_Oh how I love a good pounding."_ she thought as she put an extra heave behind her next hit.

Back in Will's arms, Amaya came round.

"Wah…wah happened?" she asked hoarsly. She opened her eyes and gasped out loud as her chocolate brown orbs met his beautiful blue ones. She was completely surprised to be in _Will Peters'_ arms. _WILL PETERS' _FOR GOODNESS SAKE!Her face turned pitch read as his face showed concern and relief.  
"Are you okay? Your bleeding." he said worriedly.

"Y…yeah," Amaya managed to say hardly noticing that something wet, warm, and sticky was running down her face. She noticed that she was surrounded by people. Then she caught a pounding sound like someone was being beaten with some thick, long stick in the background, "What's that sound?"

"AMAYA! God, let's get you to the hospital wing. NOW," said Kaylie, one of the people surrounding her. Kaylie grabbed her and with surprising strength carried Amaya hurriedly up the marble staircase with Albus (howling with laughter), Rose (looking worriedly), and Rosette (also laughing) in tow. "Thanks for your help Will," she carelessly threw over her shoulder. Will stood there stunned , his arms suddenly empty.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Scorpius, his words were muffled slightly because he was still getting smacked in the face by Kristen's broomstick.

"GOT THAT BLOODY DAMN STRAIGHT YOU ARSE!" screamed Kristen back. She stopped hitting him, kicked him in the nuts and hurried up the steps after her friends. Leaving Scorpius like the good-for-nothing heap he was.

"Kaylie, where are you taking me?" demanded Amaya. She was in Kaylie's arms and was being carried up the spiral staircase to their dormitory, "And when did you get so strong?"

"What did you think I was going to take you up to the hospital wing? How thick can you like get? Rose has already patched up your head." She answered with a shake of her pretty head.

Kaylie and Amaya were being followed up by Kristen panting and laughing. Finally they got to their dormitory door. It had a bronze sign which read "Third Years". They made their way in and Kristen and Kaylie settled themselves on Rosette's bed. Amaya had stayed standing after being put down by Kaylie. She looked like she was about to yell, and knowing Amaya, she was. She rounded on Kaylie.

"THE ONE TIME I'M IN WILL PETER'S ARMS AND I'M ACTUALLY _CONSIOUS _AND YOU HAD TO GO AND PULL ME OUT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAYLIE?!"

"I'M TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM GETTING _PREGNANT!_" she yelled back defensively with just has much fierceness as Amaya.

The door creaked open and Rosette came in. She still had her hand on the doorknob as she took in everyone's expression. Amaya and Kaylie were death glaring each other and Kristen sat there all her attention on the other two. Rosette shrugged and left, closing the door with a snap behind her.

"_PREGNANT? PREGNANT? _ARE YOU JOKING KAYLIE! I WAS IN HIS ARMS! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN? ALL THE OTHER TIMES HE WAS PERFECTLY FI- oops," Amaya went past pink, flew through red and came to a stop on purple. She'd done it now.

"WHAT?!" said Kristen in awe. "There were more times? How come you didn't tell us?! God, Amaya…" and then she caught Kaylie's expression and went to go sit on her own bed and not say another word.

"Amaya, girl…What are we going to do with you?" Kaylie sighed.

"Hmf, I'm going to bed," she snapped. She got ready, settled herself in her bed, gave a last death glare to Kaylie and fell asleep quickly.

"I'm going to go get Rosette and Rose and tell them it's safe," Kristen giggled and left the room only to come back shortly accompanied by Rosette and Rose. As they got dressed the only sounds were Amaya's low snoring and the wind whistling on their window. Finally, Kaylie sat on her bed brushing her long dark hair. It was a routine with Kaylie; brush then bed. Kristen was lying down on her stomach reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ on her bed. Rosette was reading one of the many muggle magazines she had brought with her. And Rose was sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed with three different books around her. Apparently, she had done two mistakes on yesterday's homework and was doing it over again. Kristen couldn't suppress an eye roll when she asked.

"You know, Amaya's never been this quiet before," Rosette observed while turning a page.

"Mmmm devil's food cake!" Amaya said in her sleep.

"There you went and jinxed it Rosette. Knock on some wood next time," said Kristen with another roll of her eyes.

"Hey, at least it's not about Will this time," Rosette pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah it's been about Will for the past _week_. I'm sick of it," said Kaylie.

"Cheers!" Rose said.

"Oh Will is that for me?" said Amaya dreamily in her sleep. She blushed crimson and giggled.

"Oh god," said Rosette as all the girls rolled their eyes in unison.

"Someone take care of her please," asked Kaylie.

"Ha ha I'm on it," answered Kristen with a gleam in her eye. She picked up one of her pillows and chucked it across the room. Of course, with the precision of a Chaser it hit Amaya square in the face. She woke up immediately and thrashed around. She ended up being tangled up in her hanging and struggled to break free.

"Wuzzgoinon?" she said groggily as she broke free of her restraints. Everyone lasped into silent giggles but quickly pulled themselves together and rolled their eyes at her. Amaya caught sight of a pillow next to her knee then Kristen giggling. She picked it up and chucked it back across the room. Only problem was that it missed by a _mile_ and hit Kaylie as she brushed her long hair. Amaya wasn't wearing her glasses. It took a moment for Kaylie to get the brush out of her hair and chuck the pillow back at Amaya. Now that she had her glasses on she said, "Oh NOW it's ON!" All the girls (even Rose abandoned her books) took a pillow and started smacking each other.

They laughed and screamed and smacked until they each fell asleep one by one. Lapsing into the darkness, surrendering to their dreams, letting their consciousness slip away…

* * *

:) Please Revieww !


	3. BLOODY HELL!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, I tried looking on e-bay...but no luck.

Chapter 3- BLOODY HELL! Didn't see that one coming…

_Will made his way up from behind Amaya, who was sitting on the soft green grass. She had not yet noticed him, and she continued to stare into space, smiling slightly. He loved the way that the warm breeze swept across her face, lifting her hair up off of her shoulders as it went. He chuckled lightly, and she turned around abruptly._

_"Bloody hell! You scared me Will!" She said, scowling, but she did not object when he sat down beside her. He looked off into the distance_

_"The sky is beautiful today is it not?"_

SCREW the sky. Dear LORD why did HE have to be so beautiful?!

_"Y..yeahh..," she stuttered as his clear blue gaze met hers. Her face turned a darker shade of red every second._

_"You know what else is beautiful?" he asked, looking down at the flowers growing beneath them._

"Okay, that's obvious," _she thought_. "YOU! I mean geez, ever walked past a mirror?"

_He picked a flower, not waiting for her answer, and tucked it into her hair above her ear. "You," he said._

"I think I need my hearing checked_,_" _she thought, her eyes growing wide, and her face going an even darker shade of red._

_He started moving closer, and closer. She was too shocked to move. His face was now barely inches from hers...lips nearly touching..._

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Amaya yelled, jumping a mile out of bed, and getting tangled in her hangings

She untangled herself from her hangings, jumped up, went over to Kristen's bead-side table and turned off her _Firebolt_ alarm clock. "_Kristen!_" she thought angrily as she prodded her friend in the back. She started thrashing around as well, sat up and said groggily, "Where's the fire?"

Amaya sighed. "Why does this ALWAYS happen to me!? Always on the good part too..." she mumbled. "_This is going to be a LONG day_." she added to herself as an afterthought.

"Huh?" was all Kristen could say. "What did I do?"

Amaya shot her a dirty look and went to her trunk to find clothes for the day ahead.

* * *

"And then he started coming closer and closer to kiss me and well, that's when Kristen's alarm clock _woke me up_!" said Amaya later that morning at breakfast. She shot Kristen another dirty look as she finished explaining what had happened in her dream. Kristen looked away as she started giggling. But she wasn't the only one.

Kaylie was obviously quite pleased with Kristen's alarm clock. Her expression showed complete annoyance. Rose showed some annoyance but something in her eye gave her away. She felt the need to show Kaylie support but didn't quite meet her eye. Rosette on the other hand was openly giggling with Kristen and found the whole situation funny. Typical Rosette reaction. Albus sat at the other end of the table with the other third year boys chatting with them about quidditch and whatever else boys talked about.

"Urgh," Amaya pouted, crossing her arms.

"Stop complaining Amaya!" Kaylie said, giving her a stern McGonagall-ish glare. "You still owe us an explanation!"

"Uhh... Explanation of what?" Amaya asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't act dumb!" snapped Kristen, catching on, "What about all those other times with Will?!" she added for Rosettes benefit because she was looking completely lost.

"Oh...that." Amaya replied, blood rushing to her face even though she was desperately trying NOT to blush.

"YES. THAT." Kristen said, rolling her eyes. "I swear my HAT has a better memory than you!"

"When were you planning on telling us!? Huh?" shot Kaylie, lowering her voice to a whisper so that no one else would hear.

"I forgot!" whined Amaya, "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" said Rose.

"That shouldn't be even HAPPENING in school, its TOTALLY inappropriate."

"Huh..." said Rosette still confused slightly.

"OK OK! Every one SHUT UP and I'll tell you what happened." said Amaya, crossing her arms, and talking a bit louder than necessary. She glanced down the table and was glad to see Will was far down talking with James Potter, Albus' elder brother and the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. The girls all moved their heads closer to each other so they could hear, "Ok ... so ... remember last week when we got out of potions early and we were walking to charms?" She asked, and her friends all nodded. "Well... after I threw up all that one Slytherin-"

Kristen grinned. "Scorpius wasn't thrilled about that one."

"Trust me, it wasn't purposely!" Amaya carried on. "Well, after that I wasn't feeling any better. I had a high fever and was still feeling queasy.

"So, I told you guys to tell Flitwick I was sick, and headed off towards the hospital wing."

"I would've been fine if it wasn't for Filtch. He found out about the puke, and literally chased me around with a mop. My head was spinning so badly while he stood in front of the transfiguration classroom, lecturing me, that I passed out and it just so happens that it was Will's transfiguration class.

"He got out the door first, and rushed me to the hospital wing when he found me on the floor. I was fine when Madame Pomfrey gave me that special flu potion though."

The others looked at her with open mouths. "AND YOU DIDNT TELL US THIS?" Kristen yelled so loud that Albus looked over with a puzzled expression. He shook his head and starting talking to the boy opposite him. "Oops," she added covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well... there was a DADA test coming up! And Professor Lin said it was worth a lot... and I hadn't studied yet so I studied all night and forgot about it."

Rosette was shocked. "Didn't you pass that test?" she asked.

Kristen seemed to find it suspicious, "Yeah. _Didn't_ you?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yeah. So what?" Amaya said, confused. "I got 100 why?" Rosette didn't answer and just stared at her in awe. Kristen narrowed her eyes even more and peered at Amaya like she was sizing her up.  
"What I want to know," cut in Rose. "Is HOW you knew that this even happened. Weren't you unconscious?"  
"Madame Pomfrey mentioned it." she said not making eye contact with Kristen and her "Suuuurrreee" expression and blushed once again (DAMN IT!).  
Kirsten and Kaylie rolled their eyes in unison. Rosette winced , and everyone turned around.  
"What happened now?" Amaya asked, it was her turn to roll her eyes, even if it was half-hearted. She was glad that the conversation turned to Rosette instead of her.  
"Parchment cut," Rosette replied, sucking the blood out of the cut on her finger. Everyone was amazed at how Rosette could still be alive with all the injuries she had sustained over the years. Kristen grabbed the parchment that had fluttered to the floor, and looked at it.  
"What is it?" Kaylie asked as she saw her friend's face light up with happiness.

"Classes stop at lunch time today for all the third years," Kirsten said in awe, the piece of parchment happened to be Rosette's timetable.  
Rose groaned. "Darn! I was looking forward to Ancient Runes today!"  
"SCREW THAT!" said Amaya, grinning triumphantly, "Only 2 classes today!"  
"I wonder what that's all about though," Kaylie pointed out.

"Who knows?" Kristen shrugged, throwing the timetable back at Rosette. She snatched at it but missed and it flew under the table. She dived under and went to retrieve it, surprisingly not hurting herself. Until she came up, that is, hitting her head on the wooden table on the way there, "Gosh, it's always me isn't it?" she said fiercely and annoyed.

"If Rosette is done hurting herself now, let's get to class. We're almost late," Rose pointed out as she gestured around the almost empty Hall. The five girls got up and made their way to class.

"Finally, lunch!" said Amaya as the third years made their way to the Gryffindor table. Amaya, Kristen, Rosette, Kaylie, Albus and some other third year boys named David, Trevor and Seth, all sat at the end of the table discussing what was going to happen after they finished lunch.

"I hope we get the time off, although what would it be for?" said David. He was a tall boy with sandy blonde hair. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed at his mouth with it, "You know Professor McGonagall. In her eyes time is spent on school work and not much else."

"Oh _I_ hope we get some sort of extra class on Transfiguration or maybe Charms! Or even better, Muggle Studies," implied Rose excitedly.

"NO WAY," said Kristen disgustedly, "It better be advanced flying lessons. Some people really need them," she shot a look at Kaylie and Rosette. "If not that then something to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe we'll get to go to the Forbidden Forest!"

A fourth year who happened to be James Potter snickered. He was sitting two seats opposite Kristen. She threw him a disgusted look and said, "What?!"

"Oh nothing Krissy," Kristen looked like she was about to punch him. James grinned at her expression, "Only that you guys are in for the surprise of the year," he said. Several of his friends cracked up and James had a sort of superior look on his face.

Obviously this ticked off Kristen. She stood up from the table and was instantly grabbed by Kaylie and Albus. Kaylie gave her friend a warning look and Albus tugged on her sleeve and told her to sit down.

"Don't. Call. Me. Krissy. EVER!" Kristen said fiercely. She then sat down but shot James hateful looks while all the other third years speculated and discussed.

* * *

As the students were just finishing their lunch, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed everyone in the Hall.

"Can I please have all the third years' attention? Thank you. Now as you know your timetable shows that today you have no lessons this afternoon. I would like to ask all of you to please stay in the Entrance Hall when you are finished with eating this delicious meal. The Heads of each house _will_ be taking attendance and head counts so there is no time to waste on finding all you people who think you have a chance of skipping this great opportunity on a fabulous learning experience," she shot the Slytherin table a long sharp look, "Thank you , that is all."

The older students in the hall (fourth years and above) all burst out laughing at this point. The third years were extremely agitated and confused. Professor McGonagall had clearly said: "fabulous learning experience." That only meant one thing; an extra lesson. But about what?

"Oh I really hope its Transfiguration!" said one Ravenclaw girl as all the third years crowded in the Entrance Hall.

"No way. Defiantly Care of Magical Creatures!" said a Hufflepuff near the marble staircase.

"Hey people. It might not even **be** a lesson!" said a rather dim Slytherin.

"Would you all just shut up? Honestly. None of us have any idea what's going on so stop fighting!" said Kaylie to the crowd at large. The latter divided then and started their own conversations between themselves.

"Wow Kaylie. You sure know how to contain a crowd," complimented Seth.

"Oh that was nothing but thanks anyway," she answered blushing slightly.

"Yaaawwhhh. Could they take any longer?" complained Scorpius quite loudly.

"You know what Scorpius?" asked Albus.

"What then?"

"That you all can come into the Great Hall now. Chop chop! There are desks sorted by House so sit in a desk of your house colour!" interrupted Professor McGonagall.

The Gryffindors went to the far side of the hall where there were desks of deep red with a single gold stripe running the perimeter of it. Kristen sat in a desk at the back next to Amaya and behind Kaylie who was beside Rosette and Rose. Albus took the other seat next to Kristen and Seth the one beside Kaylie.

At the top of the hall on a platform (conjured there obviously) was a fairly pretty witch with an innocent smile on her face. Her long brown hair was drawn up into a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a white dress you would often find at a hospital. Once everyone was settled she said pleasantly, "Hello everyone! My name is Healer Block."

Kristen let out a low groan. Albus ran his hand threw his hair nervously. Rosette was lost and Kaylie wasn't paying much attention, until now at least.

"Oh no." Amaya said.

* * *

"And that my dearies, is the end. Please remember, respect yourselves, respect your body and respect everyone else's. They are quite the miracle aren't they? Well everyone you can now go to the Entrance Hall and await until the teachers have rearranged your Great Hall back for dinner. Thank you for your time." Healer Block finished off.

The third years gathered their things and left the hall pale faced and some ready to burst into violent giggles. As the doors to the Great Hall closed Kristen finally cracked.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS! Yet, disturbing at the same time…" she managed to say through her giggling.

"That was **disgusting**! What are you going on about Kristen?" said Rosette, disgusted and grossed out. Her face was slightly green and she was holding her stomach, "Why did that have to be AFTER lunch? I think I might just puke." she groaned.

"You're such a baby Rosette. They taught us most of this stuff in muggle school. But I didn't know they actually had spells for this stuff!" Amaya tried to say through her own giggling.

"I'm so with Rosette here. Just as long as she doesn't puke on me. I'm wearing new shoes," Kaylie said wiggling her foot in the air, then pulling a disgusted face, "That was disgusting and I really didn't need to know about the boy… 'Parts'," she said also green in the face.

"So Albus, respecting your self yet?" asked Kristen sarcastically, as she still giggled.

"Not so sure yet," replied Albus also laughing.

"Same here mate," agreed Amaya.

"How DO you know when your respecting yourself?" asked Rosette. Everyone just ignored her.

"Ugh. I think I've lost my appetite," said Rose who was also green in the face, "I think I might just skip dinner."

"We're with you! See you guys later!" waved Kaylie and Rosette good bye.

"Let's eat!" said Albus.

And they walked back into the Great Hall, where the house tables had re-appeared, and delicious smells were being blown towards them.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon! Please Reviewwww!! :( pleaseee?


	4. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Looked on e-bay , but no luck.

Chapter 4- Strange Feelings

Friday rolled in as usual. The classes were normal (unless your counting the explotion Kaylie and Rosette made in Potions), the homework load light (for once), the teachers were fairly nice, and the girls even got to throw a curse or two… or eight at Scorpius as he was strutting down the hall (they still hadn't forgiven him for the incident with Amaya even if he was placed in the hospital wing for several days). All in all, a good day, especially when the girls noticed that Scorpius had many light scars and was still a light shade of greenish-purple from their multiple curses.

* * *

The next sunny, spring morning Kristen awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock (after the incident with Amaya she had slept with it under her pillow for obvious reasons). She sat up letting the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window next to her bed fall onto her face. She stretched and yawned deeply. Smiling to herself slightly, she remembered that today was Saturday. It was quidditch practise.

There was nothing like the feeling of flying. The wind in your hair, the jolt in your stomach that you get when you dive, the freedom and independence when it's just you, the sky, the sun and your broomstick. "_Well maybe more than just me…_" Kristen thought. Then she stopped herself, "_No way. It's all about quidditch, for the team. I can't think of him now. I've got to be strong._"

Kristen finally rolled out of bed, grabbed her weekend muggle clothes and started getting dressed. She couldn't feel any happier than she was now. She was going to see him today, as annoyingly and frustratingly cute and funny as he was.

"Kristen! Snap out of it!" she practically yelled at herself.

"Ohhh but he's just so cute…the way the wind blows through his hair as he takes off and just the general way he does…everything," said a distant voice in her head in a dreamy almost sickening way.

"But he's my friend's brother!" she argued with herself. Damn Amaya and her lovey-dovey-ness were rubbing off on her in some far corner of her mind.

"So what?" she said out loud again, as she pulled her head through her shirt.

She shook herself mentally. Now was not the time to be thinking of…that. She had to wake Amaya up. And she was slightly concerned that she had just been talking to herself.

With a roll of her eyes she walked over to Amaya's bed and watched her sleep for a moment. Her chest rose and fell with the rhythm of her breathing. Kristen almost felt bad for disturbing her.

"I love your hair today, Will. It's so soft," Amaya said dreamily in her sleep.

Never mind.

Kristen prodded her sharply in the stomach. She didn't wake up or even move. Now, with a sigh Kristen shook her, but still nothing but, "Stop that! It tickles Will!"

"Wow Amaya. You need help," Kristen said to the sleeping heap that was Amaya. Getting an idea (which isn't good if your wondering), Kristen walked over to her bed-side table and picked up her holly and unicorn tail wand (flexible yet rigid and good for curses and charms; 11 inches). She twiddled it in her fingers, smiling to herself again although this time, in a mischievous way.

"Levicorpus."

Amaya's body flew upside-down with her scarlet sheets still hanging from her into the air. Her hangings were half ripped and her bed a mess.

But amazingly Amaya was **still** asleep.

Kristen preformed the counter course and let her fall back on her bed quite loudly and forcefully. The noise had awoken Kaylie, Rosette and Rose. They were sitting up in their scarlet clad beds, rubbing their matching blood-shot eyes and mumbling sleepily.

"Sorry guys. Amaya won't wake up. Again," Kristen apologized to her friends.

"Oh god, again?" said Kaylie rolling her eyes.

"Hey wait. Have you tried this?" Rosette raised her voice and said, "Hey did you hear about that girl Will Peters is now dating? I hear she's really cute," Rosette winked at the shocked look on Kristen's face which quickly turned into a stern face with her eyes boring into Amaya's.

Amaya had **finally** woken up and was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes.

Kristen summoned Amaya's clothes and threw them at her, "HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO PRACTISE! Geez," she yelled as she gave Amaya her signature "death glare". She grabbed her broomstick and stalked out of the room.

"Huh?" Amaya said groggily.

"Ugh…it's too early for this. I'm going back to bed. See you later!" said Rosette as she plopped back down on her bed. Not a moment later snores could be heard from the lump that was Rosette sleeping.

* * *

"Amaya you're late again," said James Potter when Amaya finally came down to the changing rooms.

"Sorry James. I uh... woke up late again," Amaya said awkwardly as James shook his head at her.

"God Amaya. This is what the fifteenth time this is happened?" asked Kristen, rolling her eyes.

"Sor-ry!" said Amaya with her hands in the air like she was surrendering.

"Okay everybody let's hurry up and get on the pitch. My dad taught me a new move and we really need to train for this one. It's really hard," James instructed everyone around him, "Oh and Kristen, stay here with Amaya and make her hurry. We need our Chasers."

"What? Why?!" Kristen stuttered.

"Because," James said with that obnoxious wink that Kristen loved. _Stop! NO! Bad Kristen! Bad!_ "What's a game without all the cute Chasers? Okay everyone else head out to the pitch."

And with that Albus (Beater), Will (Beater), Seth (Keeper), Lily Potter (Chaser and Albus' sister) and James (Seeker) left Amaya to change and Kristen to hyperventilate slightly.

_"What the hell does he mean? Was that a joke? Oh my God! He called me _cute_!"_ Kristen thoughts swam in her mind which was jelly at this point. She was abruptly brought back to reality when Amaya innocently commented, "You know, I never really did notice but you and James would make an amazing couple, except for the fact that you seem to always be fighting."

Amaya was too observant for her own good.

"EWWWW! HELL NO! JAMES AND I WOULD **NEVER** MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!" Kristen shouted red-faced, at Amaya who had just pulled her robes over her head.

"Oh," said Amaya smirking, "I see."

"SEE WHAT?" shouted Kristen, still pitch red, "There's nothing **to** see!"

"You _LIKE _him don't you!?" continued Amaya with a smirk that Kristen would just _love_ to wipe off her face, "Kristen Kidden and James Potter!" she continued in a sing-song voice.

There was no denying it. She knew too much already. GOD DAMMIT!

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Kristen admitted, looking at the ground and shoving her hands into her quidditch robe pockets forcefully, "Just don't tell anyone. NO ONE. Not even him. NO AMAYA!" Kristen said in her dangerously stern voice.

"Your secret is safe with me," Amaya replied, grabbing her broomstick, not telling Kristen how obvious it was, and that James probably knew already, hence the teasing. But she held back.

They headed out toward the pitch, changing the subject to how awesome Will's abs are (Amaya's choice).

* * *

"Okay now Albus fall back a little to block that way and that's the play," yelled James up on his broomstick, "Kristen you take that quaffle and score us some points."

"Damn straight!" yelled Kristen as she took the quaffle that Amaya passed to her, zoomed towards the three golden hoops and lobbed it right into the middle hoop.

"Awesome! Now, that was a great practise. Let's crank it up and go full-mo. Ready?" James paused and waited for everyone to nod from where they were in the air, "Okay then. Oh and this time, Amaya please don't hit our Keeper in the head. We need him," he glanced at Seth who was rubbing his head, where a distinct red spot was visible.

"Umm yeah… I'll try," Amaya mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Alright! So remember I'm the opposing team. Don't give me the quaffle! Okay, one two three GO!" James yelled to his team.

Amaya whisked past Kristen as Kristen passed her the quaffle. She avoided a bludger to the head and swerved as Albus tried to close in on it. Amaya ducked below him and sped off toward the middle of the pitch where Lily awaited her. She passed to her and Lily was off.

She like her brothers was extremely good at quidditch for a second year. She dived and James followed. She swerved yet she couldn't shake James off. She settled for racing him toward Kristen where she waited to score.

Lily passed to her by throwing the quaffle under James and Kristen caught it with skill and enough time to get moving before James caught up. But with only a few yards till the three golden hoops, James flew in from over head and cut off Kristen. Obviously this ticked her off.

"HEY!" she bellowed as she swerved to avoid the collision.

"Slytherins do these things Kristen. Be warned," he chuckled.

"Bring it on!"

James flew over to her left side and started bumping into her and making Kristen zigzag too much to get anywhere near the golden hoops. This ultimately got her irritated.

"James Potter you play very dirty," she tried to distract him by using his arrogance to buy enough time to get away.

"You _did_ challenge me," he said grinning widely.

"Well challenge this!" Kristen shouted as she swerved sharply and pulled a spectacular dive with just enough time to have her toes kiss the ground. She pulled the broom handle up, shot upwards towards the golden hoops and stuffed the quaffle into the middle hoop.

"Nice one Kristen!" Amaya yelled over everyone's cheering. She flew over to Kristen and whispered in her ear, "James looked like he had fun. Either that or he has gas."

"Ha…ha…ha… Extremely witty," Kristen sneered back.

"What was witty?" Albus asked as flew over.

"Oh well," Amaya began, "err…"

"Just my flying. Amaya thought she'd make a little joke out of it. Didn't you Amaya?" Kristen explained with a fake smile on her face. When Seth called Albus' name for him to come over Kristen turned to Amaya and gave her a look clearly saying "you tell him, you die."

Amaya obeyed.

"Okay everyone, group meeting in the changing rooms. Hurry up assholes!" James yelled at his team. Will rolled his eyes at his best friend and punched him in the arm before heading to the ground.

"Is that any way to talk to your team?" Kristen teased, still in the air with James.

"Yeah," answered James smugly. He smiled deviously and Kristen half sighed. Why was he so…perfect? To cover up her blunder she rolled her eyes and raced James over to the changing rooms.

They were neck-and-neck when Kristen spotted a red-gold blur in the corner of her eye.

"What the-?" she said, pulling her broom to a stop and hovering above the ground.

James noticed she had stopped and doubled back towards her. They lifted their heads just in time to see the quidditch-robed figure collide with the stands with an almighty crash.

Then their view was obscured by Kaylie and Rosette running frantically away from the stands. They had been sitting in the exact place where the figure had collided.

The whole team, obviously worried, rushed towards the pile of rubble that used to be part of the stands.

There in between the large splinters of wood was Amaya, clutching her broomstick, fast asleep.

"Oh god," Kristen groaned.

"I'll get her," Will insisted.

"No, no. It's okay. I've got her," Kristen jumped off her broomstick into the part of the stands still standing. She climbed down to where Amaya was dosing and yelled in her ear, "Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Amaya jerked awake, swatted the air a bit and yawned openly and loudly, "Where am I?"

"Quidditch practise," James said simply, who like everyone else, had crowded around Kristen and Amaya.

"Oh… Oops…," she said awkwardly.

"Oops," echoed James with a snort and an eye roll, "Alright, everyone get away from here while Will and I clean up."

Kristen helped Amaya up and led her to the changing rooms.

"No more mangas on a quidditch night Amaya," said Kristen sternly.

"Yes ma'am"

Kristen was mentally exhausted. One of her best friends had ruined a perfect moment with James. And she had been winning that race too!

_KRISTEN YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!_

"But what if I do?" Kristen said out loud.

"Do what?" Amaya asked.

"Umm...Nothing. Just hurry up so we can go grab some breakfast," she answered.

"Whatever," replied Amaya, un-strapping her Chaser's gloves and placing them in her wooden locker.

"You can't den-" she started to say, but stopped abruptly as Kaylie and Rosette walked in. Rosette's forehead was a strange, pale-red colour.

"Hey guys!" Kristen shot out quickly, sending Amaya a dirty look while walking towards the bathroom stalls, "What's up?"

"Well, thanks to SOMEONE, I have a broken nail," said Kaylie seething, leaning against the stall door, and examining her hand.

"Oh wow Kaylie," Rosette said with a grumble. "I fell over, on my FACE, while trying to run away from being flattened into a pancake! Imagine how it must feel to break a NAIL," So that explained the red forehead.

Kristen snorted, "That manga had better be pretty damn good. She was up until ONE, reading it!" The flush of a toilet was heard, and Kristen emerged, rolling her eyes. "I guess we'd better go. Practise dragged off, and its almost lunchtime."

They headed back to the changing rooms, only to find a full-changed Amaya hanging off of her broomstick and breathing deeply.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF MERLINS PANTS CAN SHE BE SLEEPING?! AGAIN!?" Kristen vented at the top of her lungs. She looked with disgust at the figure slumped over the broom which was hovering about a meter in the air.

"LEVICORPUS!" She shouted. Amaya (and her broomstick) shot upside down into the air forcefully-a little TOO forcefully. Kristen stomped out of the changing rooms, Amaya hovering in front of her, and Kaylie and Rosette in fits of laughter behind her.

"Rosette. Kaylie," Kristen said, trying to control the anger in her voice.

"Yeah?" they answered in unison, obviously confused.

"Remind me to find all of Amaya's mangas," she said while slipping through the school doors, "and BURN them."

* * *

Theres Chapter 4! Review pleaseee :D


End file.
